High School, Bullies, Nightmare!
by HopelessAddictToWriting
Summary: The whole cheerleading squad, the science club, and every other person hate me. Except Hamilton Holt, he's the only person in the entire school that would actually notice if I disappeared off the face of the earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I shoved my way through the hallway to my next class. Luckily I didn't pass Charlotte, or any of Hamilton's football team. For some reason they had been giving me dirty looks all morning. Not that it's unusual for Charlotte. She along with the whole cheerleading squad, the science club, and every other person hate me. Except Hamilton Holt, he is the only person in the entire school that actually would notice if I disappeared off the face of the earth. We had become good friends after the hostages had been rescued. I sat down at my normal spot by the window, and looked down at last night's homework. Every question was correct and written in clear handwriting. School is way too easy these days. Just then Hamilton walked through the door and sat down next to me. He shoved his backpack under his desk and took out his homework from the night before. He shot me a quick smile and then class started.

After class I met up with him in the hallway.

"Hey Sinead." He said as he shoved all his books into his locker.

"Hey Hamilton, sorry I missed your game last night, Ted had a doctor appointment."

"It's fine. I'm glad you weren't there, we lost."

"You lost? Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, but the team thinks it is." He laughed at this as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Why do they think that?" I asked as we started to head for the cafeteria.

"Because ever since you started helping me with my grades I've been spending less time practicing for football. But just so you know Charlotte hates you even more now."

"I didn't even know it was possible for her to hate me even more." He opened the door to the cafeteria and we walked in. We grabbed some trays and had goo slapped onto them. We took a seat at a window, and tried to swallow the food on our trays without barfing it up.

"So how is it my fault that you lost again?"

He sighed. "It's nothing Sinead. The team just says that because you're helping me with my grades, I'm not spending enough time practicing for football. They said I have to dump you 'or else'." He made air quotes with his fingers.

"Or else what?" I put my fork down.

"They said that I'll regret it. Now Charlotte is who you should be worried about. Since she is on the cheerleading squad, you'll probably see her. She says that you're dead meat for making me lose the game."

I laughed. "So do you have football tonight?" he shook his head no.

"Do you have plans for later today?" he asked.

"Besides school, no."

"We could go see a movie or train at my house."

"Training sounds fun. Just so you know Amy taught me a new trick, so watch out." I smiled at him. Then the bell rang and we headed back to class.

At school Hamilton and I decided to meet up at his house at five thirty so I had some time to waste at home. As I was walking past an alley I felt a hand grab my shoulder and yank me in. I felt another hand wrap around my mouth so I couldn't scream. As if. Then my captor slammed me against the back wall of the alley and showed his face. It was Trevor, one of Hamilton's team mates.

"Don't scream or I'll be forced to gag you." He removed his hand from over my mouth and put it on my other shoulder. "Now listen, you stay away from Hamilton and I'll leave you alone. If you don't… well let's hope you make the right decision. Now you never saw me." With that he tossed me against the left wall sending a wave of pain through my left shoulder. I sat up and looked around, but Trevor was gone. I guess Hamilton was right; his team was out to get me. Great, now the entire school is out to get me. I got up and looked at my shoulder. It was already swelling up and turning green and purple. I walked home and locked myself in my bedroom without saying anything to my brothers. I walked into the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom and took a nice long shower. The only reason I even go to school is so that as my parents put it, I can make some friends. Well that is working out great. The warm running water felt soothing on my bruised shoulder. I still can't believe Trevor actually did this to me! What did I ever do to him? Nothing. Why did the entire school hate me? Why? I could feel tears coming, but I blinked them away. I got out of the shower and dried off. After I put an aqua blue pair of shorts and a white tank top, I put my long auburn hair in a braid down my back. I looked at my shoulder in the mirror and mentally gagged. The lump wasn't that big yet, but it was already a sickening green. I rushed down the stairs and slipped into the cool afternoon air. Then I started to run to Hamilton's house.

When I reached his front door, he opened it without me even knocking.

"My parents are upstairs so… let's make a run for it."

I rest my hand casually on my shoulder so he can't see the bruise. We quietly run across the hallway and down the stairs. Even though I've been here several times I couldn't help but catch my breath. The entire basement was covered with workout equipment. He had almost everything from weights to a Gatorade machine to an indoor biking course. He had a radio that was blasting some kind of mix between pop and country. I recognized the singer as Taylor Swift, her music was everywhere, but then I started to listen to the lyrics.

_I'm only up when you're not down Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground It's like no matter what I do You drive me crazy half the time The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true I'm only me when I'm with you_

How strangely true, I thought as Hamilton brought over two bike helmets.

"You want to race the course?" he asked as he strapped one of the helmets onto his head.

"Oh yeah," I said as he handed me one of the helmets.

We walked over to where the Holts kept their bikes. Hamilton took out his and I borrowed his mom's. We hopped on them and started down the course. The course was ¾ of a mile and it was in their basement. I still have no clue about how they managed to fit it down here, but who cares? Then we approached one of the bigger bumps and sped up. I still wasn't very good at this, so Hamilton went in front. He sailed over the bump without any problems and luckily so did I. My landing was a little rough but at least I didn't face plant like last time. I loved these afternoons when all I had to worry about was landing correctly. We did several laps before we decided to take a break. We put the bikes away and sat down on one of the indoor dirt hills.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"We could go for a walk in that new park that just opened up," he suggested.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" I got up and we snuck out of his house.

"Race you there!" I called over my shoulder as I started to sprint for the park.

Once we reached the park Hamilton noticed that I was panting and went to a nearby vending machine to get us some water. I sat down on a bench and started to tie my shoe when a dark shadow cast over me. I looked up and guess who it was? Charlotte.

"Hi Sinead. Did you have an accident with the hair brush?" she asked pointing to my mess of what at one point was a perfect braid. One of the things I hate the most about Charlotte is that she looks good no matter what. Her straight blond hair always lays perfectly across her shoulders and her blue eyes are always surrounded by eye shadow. Her skin is strangely perfect and her teeth always seem to glow. She also has that perfect skin tone, the one that isn't to pale and isn't to tan. She looks at my shoulder and scrunches her nose. "Well at least your shoulder is now as ugly as face."

Even though that came from Charlotte, it still hurt me. I tried to think of something to say in return but couldn't think of anything. Then four more members of the cheerleading squad showed up. Oh joy.

Charlotte whispered to all the girls and pointed at my shoulder and then at all the scars down my arms. I tried to cover up some of the scars with my hands. Would they be laughing if they knew how I got them?

Tiffany started to pretend to gag and they all laughed. Why do they do this to me every day? Why do they want to make me fell so terrible and cold inside? Then Claire walked up to me and put her overly manicured hand on my shoulder in a mocking way.

"Don't worry Sinead. After four or five plastic surgerys you would actually be pretty." They all laughed and finally walked away. Just then Hamilton walked up with two water bottles. Luckily he didn't see me quickly wipe away a tear that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"What did they want?" he asked as he handed me a water bottle.

"Nothing, just to be annoying."

"Do you want to run some laps around the park?"

"Walking sounds much better," I said as I flashed him a grin.

"You Ekats are so weak," he mumbled.

"Hey!" I ran up to him and playfully smacked him upside the head. He grinned at me.

As we were walking, I thought about how much I enjoyed these afternoons were I could just be me. I know I must sound like the biggest sap out there, but besides my brothers, Hamilton was the only person who actually cared about me. Even my own parents wouldn't care if I disappeared. The only reason they even used to care was when we participated in the clue hunt. But when we lost… they pretty much disowned us. Just then I saw a Robin in one of the trees, I got Hamilton's attention and pointed at it. I was about to open my mouth and start telling him every detail about the Robin known to mankind, but decided against it. The information would probably go in one ear and out the other.

Then the Robin flew away and we continued walking.

"So do you have practice tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. And guess what? I'm going to be on the top of the pyramid at your next game!" I couldn't help from bouncing a little.

"Really, and how did you beat Charlotte?"

"She doesn't know a thing about Physics or Anatomy."

"So I'm guessing that you won by calculating where to put your feet and how to stay balanced?"

"Precisely," I said as we approach the end of the trail.

Hamilton glanced down at his watch, "Woah, um I have to go. See you tomorrow!" He said as he starts to sprint for home.

I start to run for home when I meet up Charlotte again.

"Hey Sinead, can you believe your luck? We ran into you twice today!

Yeah, lucky me. I turned around and started to walk away, when Charlotte grabbed my shoulder.

This pushed me over the edge. "Get your hand off of me."

"Why, what are you going to do about it?" I still hadn't turned around, but I knew she was smiling.

I lift her hand off my shoulder and start to walk away. This time she and her goons surround me.

"Let me just cut to the problem, you are either going to resign from being the head at the next game or we'll make sure school turns into a complete nightmare for you." Charlotte smiles and her little buddies all have these smug expressions on their faces.

"I'm not going to resign." I try to shoulder my way through them, but they have formed such a tight circle around me that I can't escape it.

"Well then Starling, your life is going to be miserable." Charlotte and her goons walked off and started giggling and laughing.

I shrugged off her threats and started to jog home. When I got home, I collapsed on the couch. I looked around and realized my brothers were updating some blue prints on the kitchen table. After several minutes of just staring at the ceiling, I got up and took another shower. I was disgusted at how much dirt was in my hair, and all over my arms and legs. Well I rode a dirt bike on a dirt path for half an hour, so I wasn't expecting to sparkle. After I had washed away all the dirt and grime, I turned the water off and dried off. I put on my pajamas and started to study for tomorrow's science test. Then one very strange word popped up in my head. Prom, it was all the girls at school ever talked about. I would never have the guts to go, so I have no idea why I even thought about it. Then I started to think about what I would wear if I went. I would probably have Amy come down and help me pick something. Then I thought about how all the cheerleaders thought I was ugly. I got up and looked in the mirror. I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't exactly beautiful. Well not as beautiful as Charlotte with her dyed hair and perfect manicure. My auburn hair was long and straight, my eyes were a bright blue, and I had some freckles on my nose. Just then I decided to turn on the radio and read a book. I grabbed a collage science textbook and pushed the button on top of the radio. All that came on was static so I decided to just go to bed. I snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all of my amazing readers! I just wanted to say that **

**A. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. **

**B. I'm sorry that in the last chapter I typed that Sinead has blue eyes, when I knew that she had green. My name is Starlinglover after all. **

**C. that I make frequent spelling and grammar errors. **

**Now enough rambling from me, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

I ran downstairs and looked out the window. Yes! It was pouring outside which meant no school and no Charlotte! I went back upstairs, got dressed, combed my hair and braided it. I looked at the clock and realized it was already nine o'clock. I walked over to my brothers' bedroom and banged on the door.

"Ned! Ted! Get up! It's nine o'clock already!" their respond was some moaning and complaining about early risers. "Whoever gets downstairs first can have the microchip I found yesterday!" Then I heard them jump out of bed and start rummaging through their dressers. Nothing works as well as bribery. Then I heard a loud crash and something shatter, but I kept on walking. Whatever they broke they could probably rebuild. I start digging through the scrap metal bin in my room until I find an old microchip. I shove it into my pocket and head to the kitchen. I grab two boxes of cereal and a carton of milk and put them on the table. I also grabbed three cups, three spoons, three bowls, and a gallon of orange juice. Breakfast is served. Then I heard the boys shoving their way down the stairs and yelling at each other.

"Ned stop trying to trip me!"

"Ted get your hands away from my eyes!"

"Stop trying to pull me back!"

"Hey! Stunners aren't allowed!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

Then they come rushing into the kitchen, skidding to a stop in front of me. They are both grinning and elbowing each other. Even though Ted was blind he had come in about a tenth of a second before Ned so I handed him the microchip. He shouted for joy, ran up to his bedroom, and slammed the door.

"What's for breakfast?" Ned asked as he slumped down into one of the chairs.

"The usual," I reply.

Just then someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it!" I scream. I walk up to the door, open it, and guess who's there? Charlotte.

"Hey Sinead, just thought I'd drop by. Are you busy? Because we need to talk." She said all of this with a fake smile on her face.

"What do you want Charlotte?" I say as I close the door behind me so that we are both on the porch.

"What did you tell Hamilton?!" Her fake smile is now gone.

This question surprised me, "What do you mean?"

"I know you told him some evil rumor about me! All the other girls say they heard him talking about me like I'm some kind of witch!" Her face was so red I wanted to crack up.

Well you are a witch, I wanted to say. But instead I told her "I didn't say anything about you."

I expected to see steam coming out of her ears. "I hate you and I will make your life absolutely miserable." She poked me in the chest with every word. I was now at the edge of the porch. Then Ned and Ted opened the door and walked right up to Charlotte.

"Leave my sister alone." Ned is now right in Charlotte face and the look on her face says that she was shocked. Charlotte turns around, hops in her car, and speeds away. Then Ned turns toward me. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," I said as I open the door and we head inside.

"Who the heck was that?" Ned asked.

"Just the school bully Charlotte," I replied. I tried to escape the conversation by heading toward my bedroom, but my brothers just followed.

"Why was she here?" Ted asked.

"Just to do what she does best, annoy me."

"Why do you let her?" Ted pressed.

Because I'm scared of her I wanted to say, but instead I replied, "Because I don't care about what she says." I walked into my bedroom and shut the door. I didn't do that to be rude but to end the conversation. I listened as my brothers shuffled away and then slumped into my desk chair. I sat for a couple of minutes before I was bored and decided to watch all the security footage from our four video cameras around the house. I started out with the kitchen film, and made two discoveries. One is that Ned and Ted decided to share a carton of ice cream at twelve last night, and the other is that they were spying on me and Charlotte with a video camera. After that I decided to go see what my brothers are up to, because it's never a good thing when they're quiet. I walked into their room and saw the ice cream carton sticking out from under Ted's bed, but decided to pretend I didn't see it.

"What are you guys doing?" Ned had a microchip that looked like the one from earlier and Ted had some wires.

"Building a new gaming system, we're going to be rich!" Said Ned.

"It's a cross of Wii, Xbox, and PlayStation. And it doesn't need a remote, it responds to your voice." Ted explained.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, you read the blueprints."

"Got it," and then we did what we do best, inventing.

After about five hours of connecting wires and tightening bolts, the sky finally cleared up. I looked at the clock and realized that cheerleading practice was in an hour. I ran up to my bedroom and quickly changed into my uniform and put my hair into a tight ponytail. I put on my sneakers and slid down the stairs railing. I ran outside and noticed my brothers messing with the car's engine.

"Please tell me you'll be finished in ten minutes or less."

"We could tell you that or we could tell you that we need two hours at the minimum." Said Ted.

"I was upstairs for five minutes and you guys have disconnected the engine for the only car?"

"Sorry, mom." Said Ned as Ted gave him a high five.

I walked back into the house and calculated how long it would take for me to walk to cheerleading practice and that wasn't going to work. I had no way of getting to practice without a car so I probably wasn't going. Wait, Hamilton has football at the same time that I have cheerleading so maybe I can catch a ride with him! I punch in his number and bite my lip as I wait for him to pick up. After four rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hamilton, it's Sinead. My brothers kind of disconnected the car's engine and it won't be ready for several hours, so can I catch a ride with you?"

"Sure, be there in ten minutes. Bye."

"Ok, thanks. Bye." I slammed the phone into its cradle and packed my bag. I waited on the porch for what seemed like eternity and then finally Hamilton pulled onto the side of the road. I hopped into the front seat and we drove away.

"Thanks for the ride, Ham."

"No problem, but your brothers seriously disconnected the car's engine?"

"Yeah, they claim they can get it to run on less gas."

"They do that a lot don't they?"

"Yep."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Once we reached the school, Hamilton parked and we ran toward the football field. Once we got there we realized we were ten minutes early. No one was there so we just messed around. After we put all our stuff on the bleachers we raced the length of the football field. Hamilton won of course, but at least I came close this time. Then I broke out my homework from the day before and finished it while Hamilton tried to see how far he could throw the football. Once the rest of the football team and cheer leading squad showed up practice began. The football team started with sprints and push-ups, and we started with stretches. I watched Charlotte as she went all the way into a split and still managed to lean all the way forward. I could never do that, unless I wanted to end up in the hospital. I went into the split as well and watched the boys start practice. They were ramming into each other, most of them took about twenty seconds to ram the other one out of the way, but Hamilton just went right through his opponent.

"Hello! Sinead, are you to busy dreaming about the man you'll never have to notice that it's time to practice?" Charlotte and all her friends start to laugh.

Time to show these girls who they're laughing at, I think as I get ready to do a maneuver from the clue hunt. I use my back foot to balance myself as I flip backwards, use Charlotte's shoulders to launch myself into the air, and land on top of two cheerleader's shoulders. For a minute they all just stare at me dumbfounded, but Charlotte just rolls her eyes and mutters something that sounded like "showoff". One of the other girls pushes play on the music and we start. The moves are a little easy if you ask me, but I guess that means that I don't have to worry about failing. I breeze through practice and then comes the moment I've been waiting for, the pyramid.

Three of the stronger girls line up and form a tight line. Then Charlotte and Claire climb on top of their shoulders and two other girls drag the trampoline right in front of the almost complete pyramid. I get a running start and jump as high and hard as I can. I land right on their shoulders and turn around. Then the boys out in the field start to look at us waiting for the routine. Then we start our cheer and I wait for my cue to get into a hand stand. Just when I'm about to land my hands perfectly Charlotte twitches her shoulder and I fall straight down. I close my eyes as I wait to hit the hard pavement. I land right on my right arm and open my eyes to see everyone laughing at me. I touch my wrist and try not to scream, I think I broke it, again. As I feel my eyes swelling with unshed tears I get up and sprint for the girl's bathroom. I slam the stall door shut with my good arm and cry.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I admit that this probably isn't my best work, but I'm trying. I don't think that this is one of my best works and I'm thinking of deleting it. What do you think I should do? Oh and I wanted to thank Candyloversunite15, Iwillcomebacktolife , and Campbell-Soup Girl for reviewing, you guys are the reason I wrote this chapter, and without you I might have gotten rid of this story. So thanks!**

**Starlinglover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry about the whole disappearing off the face of the earth thing. I had school, siblings, dog walking jobs, babysitting jobs, and just surviving. I changed a couple of things in the last chapter to add to the drama. And that's all I have to say besides I will be updating more often, unless something happens, again. Oh and my disclaimer contains spoilers from Shatterproof.**

**Disclaimer: Well if I owned the 39 Clues would Sinead Starling be Vesper Three? And believe me if I owned the 39 Clues Hamead would be official. **

**Chapter 3**

I stopped crying when I heard someone knock on the bathroom door. I came out of the stall and looked in the mirror, my eyes were puffy and my wrist was starting to swell.

"Sinead? Are you okay?" Hamilton asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," but of course my voice cracked betraying the whole I'm fine.

"Sinead, you don't sound fine. Can you come out?" I didn't respond. I can't have him see me like this! "Sinead if you don't come out, I'm coming in." I still didn't respond, I didn't trust my voice. Then he came in, looked at me, and gaped.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"I kinda… broke it." I mumble.

"How?"

"I fell off the pyramid."

"Come with me, we're going to the hospital and don't give me the whole I can fix it myself speech." We walk out of the girl's bathroom and make a beeline for his car. But of course I had to cross the football field to get to his car. Even though I looked at the ground the entire time, I could feel them glaring at me and I could hear them snickering. Then I took a quick swipe at my eyes to hide the fact that I had been crying. If they knew that it would be on the microphones at school tomorrow. I heard Charlotte mumble something that sounded like 'baby' but Hamilton sent her a death glare. After we get in the car and pull out of the school parking lot, Hamilton asked me something I didn't expect.

"Who did it?"

"What?"

"Sinead, I'm not that stupid. I know you didn't just fall off, so who knocked you off?"

I tried to hesitate but I know he won't give up until he knows. "Charlotte," I mumble.

He gripped the wheel tighter, "Has she ever done this before?"

"No."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the hospital. As soon as we walked in, a nurse rushed me into one of the exam rooms. After about twenty minutes, the nurse determined that I had broken my wrist. And to make things better did I mention that this is my right wrist? The doctor told me it would take 10 months to heal. Then she gave me some pain medication, and let me go. I came out of the room with a brand new cast. Hamilton was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, texting someone. As soon as he saw me he pocketed the phone his phone and ran up to me.

"I broke my wrist," I told him before he could ask.

Then his phone beeped, and as he read the message his face paled.

"What's wrong?"

Then he turned the screen toward me and I gaped. It was a picture of Hamilton going into the girl's bathroom! Then I read the message underneath.

_So Ham, want this to end up all over school tomorrow? If not, ditch the girl. You have until tonight to reply._

_Anonymous_

Hamilton saw my expression and quickly assured me that he wasn't even going to consider the deal. I watched as Hamilton texted him/her back.

_Threaten me all you want._

I watched as he pressed the send button. Then we hopped back into his car, and even though I blushed Hamilton opened and closed my door for me. And then just to make things better, I couldn't buckle the stinking seat belt. So then Hamilton had to reach across me and help me with that too. After ten minutes I received a text.

_Hey cry baby. How your arm? It's too bad you won't be able to lead us at the next game. And stay away from Hamilton, he's WAY out of your league._

_Charlotte_

Even though those words came from Charlotte, the root of all evil, I still felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks. I had to quickly wipe my eyes with the back of my hand to prevent the tears from falling. I don't know why, but after the clue hunt I became way more emotional.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, fine."

"Who was that?"

"Just Charlotte."

"Let me see."

"Why?"

"Sinead please, just let me see?"

I handed over the phone since we had hit some road construction. He read it and handed me the phone.

"Man, she's a jerk."

"Tell me about it."

"You don't listen to her right?"

"No."

"Good, that makes you and I the only ones who know the truth."

I smiled. "And the truth is?"

Hamilton started smiling too. "That you're smart, beautiful, funny, and just over all amazing."

I blush at his praise. "Yeah right."

Then Hamilton's eyes widen and he turns up the radio. "See even the radio agrees," he says as I listen to the song and roll my eyes. It's that song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Then I remembered yesterday when the other song came on. Strange. Then Hamilton pulled into my driveway and I hopped out.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I turn toward the car and realize that Ted and Ned are STILL working on the car engine.

"You guys want some help with that?"

"I thought girls don't like getting their hands dirty," said Ned with a sneer.

"Well, this one does." Then we start working on the engine, and I figured out the problem, in five minutes.

**Well, really short, but what did you think? Not the best, but cute in its own way. Oh and for all of my fellow Sinead lovers, she still might be innocent. Has anyone else noticed that Ted Starling hasn't been severely injured like the other hostages? Well maybe that's because the Vespers are blackmailing her that if she doesn't do as they say, they kill Ted and maybe even Ned. Everyone's been telling me that Ned and Ted might be dirty as well because the Starlings are inseparable, but I think that might be the exact reason why the Vespers hired Sinead. She couldn't bear to let the Vespers do anything to her brothers.**

**I would say more, but I want to start working on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Starlinglover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this was a quick update. Well for this story. Oh and I'm so glad you guys liked the other chapter, I thought it was maybe a little too dramatic. But anyway disclaimer time:**

**I, Starlinglover, don't own the amazing Sinead Starling, the 39 clues, or Hamburger. {For those of you who didn't get the last one, it's what Jonah called Hamilton after calling Mr. McIntyre Mac & Cheese.}**

**Oh and I want to thank all of my guest reviewers! I can't reply to your reviews, so thank you!**

**Well, on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

After finally managing to get the motor oil off of my forehead, I flopped onto my bed. If Ted and Ned ever try to update the car before Cheerleading practice again, I will personally murder them. I hear my phone ding and roll over onto my stomach to check it. Two new text messages.

_If you don't leave Hamilton alone, this goes on all the lockers. All of them._

Underneath it was the picture of Hamilton going into the girl's bathroom but with text.

_Hamilton Holt, pervert._

I can't let this person do this to Hamilton, not after all the nice things he's done for me. It took a while for me to decide what to do, but eventually I realized I had no chose. So I texted him/her back.

_Fine._

I then checked my other text.

_Hey Sinead! I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me at the park later, can you?_

_Hamilton_

I was in the middle of replying when I got a second text from him.

_I have something I want to tell you._

I quickly erased my previous reply and typed back.

_Sure, what time?_

_Midnight._

I couldn't help letting the butterflies fly around in my stomach. Maybe… no, it probably isn't that.

But I hope it is.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I watched my clock impatiently; my nail polish should be dry in two more minutes. And yes, I Sinead Starling, painted my nails. I also used this hair spray to make my hair "smell beautiful and look beautiful" or at least that's what it said on the bottle. I also put on some eye shadow and lip shimmer. And yeah, I kind of dressed up a bit, I put on this new sundress I got from Amy last year. I was a little bit above knee length and was loose and flowed around whenever I spun. It had a flowery print and according to Amy brought out my eyes. In other words, I looked what I would consider great. {Link to her dress is on my profile.} After my nails finally dried, a beautiful green with white flowers in the middle, I slipped into white sandals and headed downstairs. Luckily my brothers were working on some project in their room, so I grabbed my purse and slipped outside unnoticed. I walked down the sidewalk with a little skip in my step and decided that to ease my nerves I would focus on something else, like my text messages.

I dug through my white leather purse until I finally pulled out my phone. I already had a new text.

_I'm here, how far are you?_

_Hamilton_

Like I didn't know who it was. I look up and see Hamilton's muscular form waiting by a bench. I walk right behind him.

"One foot away," I say with a smile.

He turns around in surprise and smiles. "Wow, Sinead, you look… wow."

"Wow? As in a good wow or as in did you pull that out of the dumpster wow?" I say.

He blushes. "As in fashion model coming through wow." He says as my cheeks start to flame. Maybe I over did it a bit, or a lot.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I ask as he scratches the back of his head as if trying to think of a way to say it.

"I tell you once I take you somewhere special," He says as he takes my hand and leads me through some bushes.

"Hamilton, where are we… wow." We had reached a tree and it was unbelievable. It was right next to a river and he had set up a picnic blanket with a candle and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. We were far enough away from the huge city lights that you could see some stars and then just to make it better Hamilton pulls out a bouquet of red and white roses from behind the tree.

"Oh my gosh, Hamilton you didn't have to do any of this!"

"But I did, because Sinead I love you. And it's no longer as only a friend." Then he starts to lean in and I kiss him. As soon as our lips met it felt like I had electricity running through my veins instead of blood. It was a quick kiss but it was powerful. Then we laid down on the picnic blanket and picked out constellations. Hamilton claimed to have found a bear but I then retorted by claiming to find a dragon in the night sky. After we sat at the river edge, ate chocolate strawberries, and talked until we couldn't think of anything else to talk about. Eventually I just leaned back against Hamilton's chest and looked at the stars and watched the river flow by candle light.

**And another chapter of High School, Bullies, Nightmare! That was like my fastest update ever! So was this chapter too romantic or was it good? I personally was squealing as I wrote it, just because it was Hamead. Well that's all I have to say.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Starlinglover**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had finished this chapter, but my brother deleted it. Thanks bro! Well here is the fifth chapter of High School, Bullies, Nightmare! I'm on an updating roll!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned the 39 clues Hamead would be official!**

**Well on with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

I loved how sitting by the river made all other things melt away, bullies, school, and broken wrists. Here leaning against Hamilton, under the starry sky, with the candle light casting a light glow on the river, everything was perfect. Then a thought invaded my mind. The text. I was supposed to leave him alone, and I had just kissed him. I'm doing great with that.

"Hamilton, I have something I need to tell you." I couldn't hide it from him.

He seemed to feel my body tense. "What's wrong?"

"Hamilton, I got a text threatening me that if I didn't leave you alone they're going to put the picture of you going into the girls bathroom on the lockers at school, all of them." I stood up and started to walk away. "I don't want them to mess with you, so I'll just leave and we'll pretend that this didn't happen."

Hamilton grabbed my arm and got up. "Sinead, I don't care what they threaten to do." He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. "All I really want is to be with you."

I smile. "Poetic, but is it true?" Then he leans in for another kiss and I mirror his actions. This time the kiss lasts longer and sends so many butterflies into my stomach that I think it might explode. When we finally break apart, I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. It's one of those moments that you see on chick flick movie posters. We just stand there kind of awkwardly until Hamilton starts to look at my left shoulder questioningly.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He touches it gingering and I try not to wince. The makeup I had caked on had started to rub off. Great.

"Nothing, I just tripped." I try to hide some of it by putting my hand on my shoulder but it's hopeless, he's already seen it.

"Can I see it?" He asks as he lifts my hand off and runs his fingers over it. Then he eyes widen a little and tries to gently rub the makeup off of it. "What happened? This thing is huge!"

"I told you, I just fell." Then he touches it a little too roughly and I wince.

"Sinead, unless you fell off a three story building, you didn't fall. Who did it this time?"

For some reason this irritated me. "Why does it always have to be who did it? Why can't I have just fell? Why do you always think I'm some damsel in distress that needs rescuing from the amazing Hamilton Holt?" My face starts to turn red.

"I never said you were a damsel in distress. I just wanted to know who did it."

"Again with the who did it! Hamilton, I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself!"

"Sinead, I just wanted to help…"

"I wouldn't need your help if you didn't blow me up!" The tears are just rolling down my face now. "If you didn't blow me up, I wouldn't have any of these scars!" I rub my hand across my chest until the scars are fully visible and then do the same to my arms. "If you hadn't been such a dolt I wouldn't even have to go to school or worry about my brothers or have to put make up on to cover up what you did to me!" Hamilton is just staring at me now and trying to think of something to say.

"Sinead, you know I'm sorry about what I did to you."

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't erase my scars. Or fix Ned and Ted."

"Sinead…"

"Just stop! I don't even know why I ever thought…" I trail off as I see a group of guys heading our way.

"Sinead, get down!" Hamilton pulls me behind a tree. After the group passes, I just bolt for my house,

"Sinead!" Hamilton calls after me.

"Just leave me alone." I scream at him. Then I break into a run and the tears now flow so heavily that it blurs my vision. Once I reach my front door I fumble with the knob until it turns and throw my purse onto the couch. I run into my bedroom and slam the door shut so hard that it rattles the door frame. Then I just collapse on my bed and cry. I cry so hard that I start to cough and gasp. Why did I have to be such a jerk! He was the only friend I had and ever will have. Without him I would probably be on suicide watch. And of course being me, I yell and scream at him for trying to be a good friend. After my sobbing goes down a bit, I slip out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I crawl under the covers and cry until I just can't cry any more. I fall asleep and sleep almost dreamlessly. Almost.

In the dream I saw what I had said to Hamilton through his eyes, and I was horrified. I sounded like such a jerk that I wanted to punch myself. I woke up with sweat dripping down my forehead and with fresh tears at the brim of my eyes. I already miss Hamilton.

What have I done?

**Well, that took an unexpected twist didn't it? I hope you liked it; I should have the next chapter up soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Starlinglover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have a very good reason for changing my name! I didn't want it to be for a single fandom. Because I'm probably going to have this account for a while and I don't want to be in high school with a name like Starlinglover. So yeah, I'm now HopelessAddictToWriting. Let me know what you think of my new name!**

**Well, sorry for the delay. Oh and I think I forgot to mention, this is Sinead and Hamilton's second year of high school. The story is taking place during the middle of the second semester and the reason Sinead and Hamilton are in the same year is because of their birthdays. All flashbacks are in italics. Again so sorry about the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.**

**On with da story!**

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up on Monday morning, I still felt terrible. I hadn't been able to find or contact Hamilton all Sunday. And to make things better it was a school day. After I had gotten ready, I went through the normal bang on my brothers' door until they get up routine, but it was kind of awkward using my left hand instead of my right. After Ned finally got dressed and came downstairs, I dragged him to the car and had him drive me to school. I hate this whole broken wrist thing, I hate having to rely on other people for things. Luckily though I can still write, so school won't be a problem. And to add to my positive attitude the car ride was less than pleasant, Ned complained the whole time about having to get up early. As soon as we got to the school, I literally jumped out of the car and ran off to class. I was so going to be late. As soon as I grabbed my books out of my locker, I bolted off to class and ran into someone, literally. As soon as I saw who I'd bumped into my stomach started to churn, the demon that wears mini shirts. And guess what she happened to have been holding, a smoothie. And it had completely covered her, it was even in her hair. I'll be lucky if I get out of this alive.

"Eww! You got smoothie all over me!" She shrieks as I just sit there trying to think of a way to deal with this, I was so not going to hear the last of it. I stood up and realized with horror that she wasn't the only thing covered in smoothie, so were my books. I tried to clean them off while Charlotte stomped off muttering about how I was "so dead". Luckily I managed to save my science and english textbooks, but my math textbook was hopelessly smoothie-fied. And that was my first class! I got up and quickly scurried off to class to explain my predicament. Mr. Fields said it was fine, but I had to share a book, and luckily and unluckily Hamilton was the one who I had to share with. As Mr. Fields rambled about lord knows what I couldn't help but think about how big of a jerk I had been. Hamilton just kept his face expressionless the whole time. Then Mr. Fields realized that he had left the homework sheets in his car, and bolted off to get them giving me time to apologize.

"Hamilton, I just wanted to say…"

"What would a smart person like you want to say to a dolt?"

"Hamilton, please, I was just mad…"

"About what? That I blew you up even though I thought we were over that?"

"Hamilton…"

"Just leave me alone."

And with my luck, Mr. Fields chooses that moment to return. I try to keep my face free of all emotion during the rest of class, and try to keep my head completely clear. As my father said back when I was 13 in Ekaterina agent training, emotion is a sign of weakness and vulnerability.

"_Dad! Jennifer, she was kidnapped by the Tomas!" A thirteen year old Sinead said as tears streamed down her face. She had been out training when Ted brought her the news._

"_Quit crying, that's what the Tomas want, they want us to cry and to be emotional," replied her father._

"_But she's my best friend! What if they do something to her?"_

"_Emotion is a sign of weakness and vulnerability, always remember that." _

Sinead tried to keep back the emotion that memory evoked. It turned out the Tomas had done something to Jennifer; they had killed her and left her dead body on her parent's doorstep. Sinead would have gone to her funeral but her parents wouldn't let her, they said that that's what the Tomas wanted, for the Ekats to be busy mourning so they could strike. Ever since Sinead had tried to keep her feelings all to herself and away from anyone else. But the strange thing was, Hamilton had somehow managed to get her emotions to resurface. Then she realized she was smiling and quickly went back to listening to Mr. Fields. Well, more or less.

After class Sinead went straight to her next class, instead of lingering in the hall for the two minutes before class. Her English teacher had made a mistake in the homework handouts and Sinead wanted to correct it.

She was an Ekaterina after all.

**Well, that wasn't my longest chapter, but I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, and thanks to all of my guest reviewers! I can't PM you a thank you, so here is your thank you! Thanks! Oh and for all of my stories, unless I say otherwise, Sinead isn't a Vesper. Cause I started most of these before that ocurance and Sinead deserves some stories about who she was before the whole Vesper thing. I mean, almost all of my fellow Starling lovers said they hated her once they found out. In real life, not on FF. Plus, they won't even take into consideration the fact that she might be innocent. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**HopelessAddictToWriting**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi epic readers! Sorry for the super long wait, school and more school. Oh and I should be updating A Lab Experiment Gone Wrong soon. Oh and I almost forgot, this is my first original character so please forgive me if she stinks. Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Ekaterinas, any Tomas, or anything related to the 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 7**

I could've screamed for joy when school finally ended. All we did today was review, and as an Ekat, I rarely forget things, so this was pure torture. Just before I could escape the room, the new girl waved and made a beeline for me. Her name was Jenny, and she was definitely different. She had dark brown hair and dark eyes, and her hair had red streaks in it. She was one of those people who's naturally beautiful, and naturally cheerful. She wore jeans with knee holes and one of those shirts that looked like it came straight from the nineteen eighties. The ones that go above your bellybutton and have one sleeve hanging off of your shoulder, it was neon green and she was wearing a plain white tank top under it making it a lot more modest.

"Hi! I'm Jenny, I wanted to say hi earlier, but couldn't seem to find the time. And you are…" she trailed off and held out her hand.

"Sinead," I say with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you," she shook my hand with a huge smile. "So, where do you live?"

We talked until the bus came. I learned her house was five houses down from mine. We had some really important history test coming up, so I volunteered to help her with it after school. After all I needed something to help me get my mind off of Hamilton.

I went over to her place and had a blast. I didn't even know that dancing around to really loud music was fun. We hung out for the next two months and I had pretty much completely forgotten about Hamilton. Which was strange, since Hamilton and I had been best friends since his huge apology. But Hamilton doesn't want to talk to me, so I guess I don't need him anymore. Plus, now that I have an actual friend, my life is way better than it was. Jenny and I hung out every day after school and even went to a few movies. We even had some sleepovers on Friday nights.

I didn't even know talking for endless hours or doing what I used to consider silly girl stuff, could be really fun. We even had contests to see who could do the best Charlotte imitations. Then the other person would retort so we had pretty much become Charlotte proof.

"Aw, you look so cute in your little dress, is it from your three year old sister?" said Jenny as she smiled with so much fake sweetness that I couldn't help but smile.

"No, is yours? It looks like it," I said as Jenny gave me a highfive.

"Ok, now it's your turn to be," Jenny shuddered, "Charlotte," she said in a whisper as we both started to crack up.

"Ok," I placed my hand on my hip and shoved a piece of gum in my mouth as I put on my best fake smile, "Jenny! So, you're still wearing your mom's clothes?"

"No, of course not! I would ask you the same, but yours look like they came from the thrift store. Goodwill, perhaps?"

"Ok, that was awesome!" I say as we start cracking up. "If you said that to Charlotte, her face would probably achieve a new hue of red." Then Jenny holds her breath until her face turns red and we completely lost it. We laughed until our sides hurt and Jenny even fell over. We were on her patio and incase I forgot to mention this, her family is pretty poor. She shares a room with her three other sisters and she also has two brothers who are already off to college. Her house is really small, but her yard is really big. So we would spend days back there just laughing and imitating. It was probably the best two months of high school.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Then the day came when my cast was finally coming off, and the doctor said I could start cheerleading again. I decided I would practice at home for the first week, so I decided to get all of my stuff from my locker and take it home. After I finally managed to shove all the stuff I would want at home into my backpack, I decided to walk out through the football field just to see what routines I could try to work on. One good thing about practicing at home, if you fail you're the only witness. As soon as I turn one of the many twists of the school hall, I see a sight that made me want to cry and throw up at the same time. Charlotte had Hamilton up against the wall and was kissing him. Before they saw me I ran toward the school's front doors and saw to my relief that Ned was already waiting. I heard Hamilton's footsteps pounding down the hall way and knew that he knew I had seen them. I held back the emotion for the entire car ride, but as soon as I was in my room, I cracked.

I tried to calm down, but it was too much. How could Hamilton do this to me? How could he be dating Charlotte of all people? I know we weren't exactly best buds at the moment, but how could he? He knew how big of a jerk she was. Then I remembered the night under the stars and by a river. When he told me he loved me and kissed me, and when I blew up over nothing. Was this all my fault? More importantly, how can I ever tell him I love him if he's already dating someone? I thought my Cahill life was difficult, well my love life is even more so. I thought about all the good times I'd had with Hamilton, and all the times he stood up for me when I couldn't. I still can't believe that I let this happen. But there was still one question I needed to answer.

What am I going to do about it?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Well, I've already got the next chapter completely planned out so it shouldn't take too long to update. **

**Hope this chapter met your standards!**

**HopelessAddictToWriting**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! I'm back from my pathetic break! I could waste my time apologizing, but I'm pretty sure you would rather read then listen to my petty excuses.**

**Chapter 8**

Even though I had spent most of last night up crying, I couldn't help feeling a rush of emotion at the thought of him and, that... thing. He deserved better than her, and maybe even me. Especially me. He was nothing but nice to me, and what did I do? I yelled at him for caring about me. I yelled at him for being kind.

Then my phone began to vibrate. I glanced at my watch. It normally only went off during big events, or at 7:00 when I was supposed to be at school. I face palmed. Today was the day before prom.

Great, because exactly what I needed right now was a reminder of how I had completely destroyed any chance of going to prom when I yelled at Hamilton. When I became a Charlotte.

I went through the motions that were required to get ready for school. I brushed my hair, my teeth, got dressed, gathered up my homework and school stuff, and woke up my brothers. The usual.

But today wasn't usual.

To start off, when I pulled the car into the school parking lot, the cheerleaders gave me some of the dirtiest looks they could accomplish. And strangely, Charlotte wasn't with them. Normally she was right in the front leading her crew.

I spotted Jenny standing next to some guy on the basketball team. He seemed to be filling her in about something. She began to laugh and I hurried over to her. And on the way several football players shot me discreet but honestly approving smiles. I nervously smiled back.

"...seriously? She got her dark and evil heart broken and stayed home from school because of it?! Sweet!" Exclaimed Jenny.

"Who got their heart broken?" Even though I strongly doubted it, I was hoping it wasn't me they were referring to.

"Charlotte!" Said the basketball player with way too much enthusiasm to be healthy, "Hamilton denied her, he told her he already had his eyes on someone." Then he returned to his little jock pals.

Jenny started to bounce and I thought she was going to explode. "Don't even pretend to act like we both don't know who that girl is."

I couldn't even respond I was so shocked. I though Hamilton hated me, and he sadly had every reason to. Then my heart did a little skip as I watched Hamilton walk outside from the hall. He saw me and ran toward me, smiling. I got a little hopeful, maybe he had forgiven me.

But I didn't even get to finish that thought. As soon as Hamilton reached me, he whispered an _I forgive you_ before pressing his lips to mine.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next night, my dream came true.

I walked into Prom holding hands with Hamilton Holt.

Needless to say, it was probably the best night of my life.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**I guess that was the end. I really hope you liked this story, and I really love all of you reviewers. But one person who I'm especially thankful for is the Guest who posted reviews everywhere to get me to update this story. Thanks for getting me off of my lazy butt to write this.**

**Again, thanks for all of your support, reviews, and kind comments! Without every single one of you this story wouldn't have been written, or finished. Thanks!**

**HopelessAddictToWriting**


End file.
